Milky Cannon
& or & |class=Energy Wave Energy Sphere |similar='Dynamite Pressure Genocide Shell' }} is an Energy Wave used by Captain Ginyu. Overview Captain Ginyu holds his right or left hand forwards, and then releases a strong purple energy wave from it. This attack is quite powerful as it makes a large crater on Namek. Usage Milky Cannon is used by Captain Ginyu many times during his fight with Goku. In the anime, Ginyu also fires a Milky Cannon at Jeice as a warning not to interrupt again in his fight against Goku. Variations *'Dynamite Pressure' – A variation of the Milky Cannon used by Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. *'Galaxy Dynamite' – The Continuous Energy Bullet version of the Milky Cannon that Captain Ginyu uses against Goku in the anime. *'Triple Milky Cannon' – A stronger version of the Milky Cannon that is one of Captain Ginyu's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Visionary Attack' – The Finger Beam version used by Captain Ginyu against Goku after using the Galaxy Dynamite. *'Genocide Shell' - Nappa's own version in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'DUAL Milky Cannon' - A team attack variation that appears as Ginyu's Dual Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. *'Super Milky Cannon' - A more powerful variation of the Milky Cannon used by Captain Ginyu, Ginyuman, and Ginyuza in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Full Power Milky Cannon' - A full power version of Milky Cannon even stronger than Super Milky Cannon used by Captain Ginyu, Ginyuman, and Ginyuza in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Special Fighting Assault' - The Ginyu Force's team attack where Guldo and Recoome perform Psycho Javelin and Recoome Eraser Gun, followed by Burter and Jeice who perform Blue Hurricane and Crusher Ball, then Captain Ginyu finishes the attack with Milky Cannon. Used by the Ginyu Force as an Ultimate Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Video Game Appearances The technique was named Milky Cannon in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It is called Super Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (as one of Ginyu's Blast 2), Ginyu Dynamite Blast in the ''Butōden'' series, Genius Dynamite Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, and Meteo Attack in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It is also used in Dragon Ball Z. In Ultimate Battle 22, in addition to the regular Milky Cannon, Ginyu uses an overhand variation called Painful Awakening. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is one of Ginyu's super skills. When trapped in Ginyu's body, the Future Warrior can also use the skill, and they can learn it by taking Ginyu on as a Master and completing his second training mission. As part of the GT DLC Pack 1, Nappa gains a 4th moveset which features the Milky Cannon as one of his skills. This version of Nappa takes Ginyu's place as a member of the Neo Ginyu Force. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Ginyu charges the attack while using a Fighting Pose. It also appears as the finisher for Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Super Attack with the Ginyu Force Special Fighting Assault. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Ginyu Cannon. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Milky Cannon returns as one of Captain Ginyu's Super Skills which the Future Warrior can learn in School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Captain Ginyu's Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, Captain Ginyu will gain a Dual Ultimate Attack version called DUAL Milky Cannon which allows Ginyu and a partner to attack as a pair using Milky Cannon. The Future Warrior can learn it from Ginyu after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Ginyu as an Instructor then speak to him. Its strength increases as Ginyu's Partner Gauge level increases. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears under the name Powerful Energy Wave. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Sphere attacks